The Silver Falcons
by Maverick-'Nightmare'-Arcane
Summary: Three innocent teens on earth make skimmers, and are teleported to terra miragen. They've met the Storm Hawk, but will they be able to help the kids get back? You'll just have to wait and see.
1. Not Atmos

This is more or less an intro to the story and concept.

The Silver Falcons

Ch.1 Not Atmos

"Hey, Raven what's up." Axel called into the phone.

"I don't know, listening to music and stuff..." 'One love' by Aiden was playing in the background.

"Cool, get over here, ASAP." Click!

"Axel? Wow he hung up." After a thought filled pause he turned off the music, put on a jacket and got ready to go out.

Axel's house wasn't far, so he walked. The leaves blew around in the fall air of the city. All he could think of lately was a girl named Crimson. Everything he did seemed to revolve around her, when he went to sleep he dreamt about her, they would always be walking in the desert for some reason. When he got there he entered the backyard where there was an in-ground pool and deck area half the size. On the deck were three skimmer look alike.

"Hey, Raven, what are you doing here?" Crimson came out the backdoor. "Oh, right, sorry, I forgot Axel called you." He froze. Just then Axel walked out the door.

"All right, come down to the deck," they proceeded to the deck as Axel sat on one of the bikes "These are what I like to call 'Air Sliders' kind of like an Air Skimmer three, but my version." he said giving the quote gesture.

"What's an Air Skimmer three?" Crimson asked. Axel and Raven looked at each other and laughed. Axel went through and explained all the controls of the new Air Sliders. He also explained the cartoon Storm Hawks to Crimson. "So you expect these to fly?"

Discarding the question Axel moved to the next subject.

"I think we should create a squadron, but we have to have a name."

"Silver Falcons!" Raven blurted out.

"I'm okay with Silver Falcons," Crimson replied shyly "but do they really fly?"

"Silver Falcons it is." Axel announced "Yes they fly, I tested each one. Hey, if we're going to have a squadron, we need a leader."

"I'm voting for Raven." she squeaked.

"Why me?" he thought "She'd make a great leader, I'm never good enough for anything." He always talked down to himself, making himself feel worthless, to depressed to think of anything good happening between him and Crimson, cause whenever he was proud of himself, the boy with silver eyes and black hair went power crazy. Little did he know Axel had already made a decision while Raven talked with himself.

"I guess I'm the..."

"Yep." Axel and Crimson chanted together. They each got a Slider to ride, they would ride this one all the time.

"All right let's go for a test run." They rode out the back and converted modes. "Handles like a dream! Good job Axel. What fuels these puppies?"

"Thanks, they run on air. When you turn it on, it gives a jolt to the battery, to start a fan enough to get air going through, and then as it moves it generates more and more power, kind of like a windmill making its own wind." Axel explained as they flew.

"Hey, look!" Crimson pointed out odd looking clouds "Let's go over there!" Just then she pulled out of the formation of three and sped off towards the strange clouds. The fifteen year old boys closed in on her. As they all approached the mystic clouds, a low bass vibration shook the area around them.


	2. The Entrance To A New World

As they all approached the mystic clouds a low bass vibration shook the area around them.

The Silver Falcons

Ch.2 The Entrance To A New World

The cloud dissipated to reveal a glowing black portal on the seemingly infinite sky canvas. They all turned around trying to flee, but they were being dragged in.

They appeared on a vast dessert area in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" Axel got up rubbing the back of his head.

"I have no idea, Axel." Crimson said, cleaning her pants off from the dirt and sand. "But wherever we are, we should find a way to get out."

"Alright let's get the sliders." Raven said pointing to their rides. They got on the bikes and rode away. They rode for a long time, not stopping since there was nothing to see. They came to a cliff and rode right over it unaware it was there since there was fog all around. They didn't fall far before activating wings and leveling out. They flew through the fog and out into the open sky.

"Whoa! It's amazing, mountains everywhere!" Axel choked, Crimson was speechless almost overturning her slider. "Look, an air ship! We should go."

"I agree, we don't know where we are and we need a place to stay." Raven pointed out. Soon they approached the target; it looked relatively white and a bit of green. They landed on the runway and knocked loudly on the hanger door.

"Hold on, hold on!" a boy's high pitched voice called from inside A few minutes later the door opened.

"Hi, I'm Aerrow and you are?" he said when the door fully opened, his voice was significantly lower.

"I'm Raven this is Crimson and Axel." Raven replied.

"So what brings you here, you have Skimmers, are you a squadron?"

"Not exactly, see were from another world, see that mountain over there?"

"Yes, that's Terra Miragen. Many people go in, none come out."

"Well we did when we got to this world."

"There must be some sort of portal under the fog." They parked their sliders in the hanger, and went into the living area with Aerrow to meet the rest of the crew.

Later

"Okay let's set you up with rooms, well we have two extra rooms so who's sleeping with who?" Aerrow asked.

"Well I'm sure Crimson wants some peace and" Axel started.

"No, I might get lonely, Raven, would you mind keeping me company?" Crimson squeaked. He almost had a heart attack.

"N-n-n-no-no-not at all, I-I l-l-l-love you, I mean I'd love to, I mean okay?"

Stork run around the corner "I hope I'm not interrupting anything but, the Talons, are closing in on us." he said dancing around and flipping out "We're doomed, I'll spell it. D-O-O-M-E-D!" he twitched.

"Is he always so energetically depressing?" Crimson asked.

"Oxymoron!" Axel blurted out.

"Okay Stork, bring these three to the weapons room, show them what's what. You three are a squadron, right?" he didn't give them time to say no "They need a weapon and crystals." Aerrow commanded. The four ran to the weapons room. Immediately the three picked up their proper weapons.

Raven picked the mirror daggers, the left pointed down and the right pointed up, with two velocity crystals, then remembering Finn's story of using Junko's knuckle busters, puts them down and picked up two blizzard crystals.

Axel chose a single blade sword with a phoenix crystal that was magnetized so that a phoenix couldn't sense it.

As for Crimson, she picked a bow with a velocity crystal.

They rushed out as soon as they were ready, jumping on their sliders and riding away. They were ready for anything. They caught up to Aerrow, fighting their way through the opposition.

"It's Ravess, she's great with a bow and arrow so you have to be fast." They all pulled out of the line they were in. Finn pulled away, while Junko headed for some of the other talons.

Crimson started in Ravess' direction. Ravess saw her coming and fired an arrow. Instinctively Crimson shot, but not at Ravess, but at the arrow. She hit the arrow. Ravess put her bow away and called out.

"Crimson! Is that you!" how could she know her name. "It's me, aunt Juanita."

Thoughts started racing through her head, could it be her? Her aunt Juanita had disappeared long ago when she was very small. She could have gone through the portal too, in a plane maybe. They circled each other. "Join me, we'll overthrow Master Cyclonis!"

"No way! You're one of the bad guys!" Crimson called back.

"Fine, suit yourself. I'll give you time to think about it." she smirked "Talons retreat!"

"You say that like I'm staying here forever!"

"It's a one way street there's no way back. Why wouldn't I have come back." Her heart sank, was it true, this way too much information to take in at one time, but it made sense, all the Atmosians would have just come back. Raven approached her.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing, boy am I beat! We should get back to the Condor."

"Right."

Night time

Raven and Crimson's room

They both lay on the bed silently, his heart raced, hers panicked, no way back, she thought. He thought I'm in the same bed as her for the night.

"Crimson, I have something to tell you." his heart raced even faster, it even showed through his shirt.

"I do too. When I talked to Ravess today, she told me something. She told me there wasn't a way back." He thought about it, and discarded it.

"That can't be, there has to be SOME way back."

"She told me she was my aunt Juanita, I remember her on earth, and why wouldn't she come back, right? Because she couldn't." All the gears in his head started turning, it made perfect sense, but he needed proof, he didn't want to believe that he could never go back.


	3. The Another One Bites The Terra Miragen

In this Chapie there's a new character, but in a Storm Hawks forum, I have referred to him as Savage. I have since realized that nobody would name their son Savage, and have given him a more reasonable name.

All the gears in his head started turning, it made perfect sense, but he needed proof, he didn't want to believe that he could never go back.

The Sliver Falcons

Ch.3 The Another One Bites The Terra Miragen Dust

Raven woke up to Crimson's head on his chest, and blaring guitar riffs. Everyone was up due to it. He quietly put her head on the pillow, paused, then got out of bed and came out of the room he was in, following the music. It turned out to be Finn.

"So you play. Can I try?" Raven asked, as the door opened.

"I don't know," he looked at him doubtfully, "how well do you play?"

"Better than you." Finn delayed, then handed over the guitar. Raven tuned down the low E to a D, then wailed on it. The door flew open.

"Finn, do know what time it is! Five in the morning!" Piper screamed, then paused, realizing who had the guitar. "Oh... Hi, Raven. Could you play a bit quieter." he started playing something she might like, which happened to be the Zelda theme.

"Piper!" Finn whined, "Why do you always yell at me, but ask him so nicely?" nobody did anything "You like Raven, don't you." Piper rolled her eyes. "I can keep a secret!"

"You are so clueless sometimes!" she said storming out. Raven gave back the guitar, and went to see if there was anything to help with around the Condor.

"Ravess is back!" Aerrow called "Battle stations!"

"We have battle stations?" the merb asked gloomily.

"No, I'll go. Just wait in the hanger if something happens." Crimson said coming out of her room the first time that day.

"What are you, invincible?" Finn asked quite seriously. "If anyone's invincible, it's Junko."

"Ya, I'd be the, uh... invinciblest." Junko said out of the blue.

"No, but, I'm the reason she's came back. Raven, could you explain."

"I guess." They went to the hanger. Crimson pulled away as Raven explained the situation.

"So Crimson, have you made a decision?" Ravess asked.

"I have, and, I'm not joining you." Crimson replied.

"But, why?"

"I've decided. I trust these people." Crimson flew by and grabbed her necklace, "And this is a fusion mind read/illusion crystal, to make me think I have a lost aunt Juanita!" then immediately headed back to the Condor, to tell everyone the news.

Earth

(A.N. This is the new person.)

Surge had finally finished making his home-made Skimmer three. He quickly pulled away, eager to fly. He was going to a new school, he'd been there for only a few days, and had been hanging out with some of the only other Storm Hawk enthusiasts: Raven and Axel. He wanted to show them the Skimmer, he flew high to see if they were out. No luck. He decided to fly around a bit more. He always wondered what it was like to fly through a cloud. He approached the clouds full speed. He started going faster.

"Nutty wind currents!" he said to himself.

"That isn't a wind current." the author said, a cloud taking the form of his face.

"Oh... What is it then?"

"It's your all consuming lust for Piper. Just kidding, you're leaving your world. You're getting sucked in by a portal."

"Oh ya, it just happens to be this cloud."

"No, it's the one behind it. You wanted to know what it felt like."

"Thanks..."

"Well I could kill you."

"No it's okay, I'll go."

Atmos

"So, she wasn't my lost aunt. And now that I see her normally, I say she's old, and ugly." everyone stood there stunned.

"She's not your aunt, huh." Finn asked.

"She just said that Finn, you don't need to repeat it." Piper rolled her eyes. They all sat in the hanger watching the sun set.

"Is, is that another Skimmer coming from Terra Miragen?" Aerrow pointed to the high mountain.

"Who up for a ride?" Axel asked. Everyone put up their hand, except for Stork.

"How do we know that's not Repton, or a lone talon?" he panicked. Everyone but Stork drove away.

Far down by Terra Miragen Surge saw multiple Skimmers coming towards him.

"This is either really good or really bad." he said to himself. He pulled out a pair of binoculars. "Is that, are they. They are! Where's Stork? Probably back at the Condor. I need to stop talking to myself." by that time they were fairly close to each other.

"Surge! Sergio!" Raven called.

"Hey guys!" Surge called back.


End file.
